


Wrong directions lead to love

by D_Joana_a_Shippadora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Joana_a_Shippadora/pseuds/D_Joana_a_Shippadora
Summary: Laura only wanted some directions to find a bookstore.





	Wrong directions lead to love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Chartini! Super late Merry Christmas and also late happy new year!
> 
> I apologize for the delay, but university messed up with my schedule :')
> 
> I used your prompt: holiday travel.
> 
> Have a nice reading! I hope you enjoy it!

That morning was cold in that city almost unknown to Laura, who wandered alone through the streets. Her hands were cold, though covered in cream-colored gloves, once white. The scarf she wore didn't protect her cheeks, now reddened by the cold.  
A sigh escaped Laura's lips, turning into water vapor. She smiled, remembering that when she was younger, her brother Xavier pretended to be a dragon when water vapor formed on those cold days. It was a tender memory.  
She looked back at the slightly crumpled paper she had in her hands. Here were the directions to a bookstore where it had a hard-to-find book. Laura wanted to offer it to Tim, her older brother, as a Christmas present. She didn't know how to go there. It was her third day in that city and she had already spent her mobile data, a mistake almost fatal in her opinion, since at that moment she was desperate to find the blessed bookstore.  
  
Another sigh.  
  
She looked to the side and saw a beautiful woman leaning against the wall, probably about the same age as her. Her blond hair was tied in a braid in a beret, and she wore glasses, but what struck her most was the red lipstick on her lips.  
  
Laura swallowed. Maybe she was lucky, to be blessed by such a view. With her best smile to make a good impression, she approached. She would take the opportunity to talk to her.  
  
"Good morning, do you live in this city?"  
  
The woman looked at her, arching her eyebrow. Why was she talking to her? Her eyes indicated that she was analyzing Laura; She smiled, as if she liked what she was seeing. The Belgian was nervous, the butterflies appeared in the belly uninvited.  
  
"Yes."  
"Great! Can you tell me where this bookstore is?" Laura showed the paper and the woman read. She adjusted her glasses with one hand before answering.  
"You have to go down the main street and turn the second one cut to... left. That's it. Yes, it's there. "  
  
Laura thanked her and went to where that woman had indicated, happy with her deed.  
  
A limousine stopped in front of the woman and a man dressed as a butler came out – even because he was one.  
  
"You're late, Francis."  
"Mademoiselle Emilie, I beg your pardon, but I saw you with that lady and I thought it would be rude to interrupt your conversation," Francis replied, with a smile on his face. He knew his lady's preference.  
"It was just a tourist asking for directions, don't get the wrong idea."  
"Directions?" Francis questioned himself, opening the door for Emilie to enter. "And did Mademoiselle know how to give? You just travel in the city by limousine... "  
  
Emilie got into the limousine without answering. Perhaps she had gone wrong in order to look nice; it wasn't her fault if she didn't know the city where she lived.  
  
Anyway, she would never see the other again.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
" _You_."  
  
Emilie looked away, staring at the train window. She didn't expect to find the other one so fast, much less there in the first-class places.  
  
"You sent me to the wrong place," Laura announced, sitting down beside Emilie. _In the seat paid by the latter._  
"That's not your seat," she vocalized only that.  
"Don't change the subject!"  
  
Emilie wondered how long Francis had been slow to arrive with the drinks. She should have gone limousine, though it would be more uncomfortable – more to Francis than to her, she had to admit. All because of family Christmas dinner; what family, anyway? Hers was a farce. Marriage arranged for the prosperity of a fortune that Emilie would inherit if her name were still in the treatment.  
  
Women. It was the reason for the last heated discussion with his parents. Emilie Massy, a woman considered perfect, full of gifts and courted by many, loved women with all her heart and soul. And her parents only wanted an heir – which, in truth, Emilie wasn't willing to give. She didn't like the idea, nor could she handle children.  
  
"But you found the bookstore, didn't you?"  
"Yes, on the other side of town!" Laura rolled her eyes. "You could have said that you didn't know where you were."  
"I could, but then it looked bad to not know where one of the best-known bookstores in the city I live in is located."  
"Better than a wise lady who sends tourists to the other side of town!"  
  
Emilie made a noise with her tongue, crossing her arms.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again."  
"But here I am," Laura winked, forming a sarcastic smile on her lips. "Deep down, you wanted to see me again."  
  
There was no opportunity for Emilie to speak, since Francis had arrived with her ordered drink.  
  
"Mademoiselle Emilie, here's your drink," he announced, handing the glass over. His smile said everything.  
"Francis, don't even think about it!"  
"Oui, oui," he looked at Laura. "Is the miss going to want something?"  
"Wha- not! No need! Thanks!"  
"Sure enough," he replied just as he sat down in the front seats.  
  
Laura realized that the place where she was could belong to Francis, but she didn't had the opportunity to talk – the door opened and the reviewer passed by. Laura swallowed hard; she was in the wrong place, what consequences could that afford? Soon she, an university professor of law, would be in such a position on behalf of Emilie.  
  
But Francis took the initiative and showed three tickets to the reviewer. He checked, wished for a good trip, and moved on.  
  
Laura sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank you, Francis!"  
"Always at your command," he shook his hand. "Forgive me, but what is your name?"  
"Laura Janssen, pleasure."  
"It's our pleasure; my name is Francis Bonnefoy, at your disposal, and the lady next to you is called... "  
"I know how to speak, Francis," Emilie warned, putting the now empty cup on the stand.  
"Forgive me, Mademoiselle."  
"My name is Emilie Massy."  
  
Laura watched Emilie's lips, still impeccable, even though she'd just had a drink.  
  
"Massy? Like that famous jewelry company? "  
"Exact; it belongs to my family."  
  
Laura's face revealed the surprised surprise. A “wow” escaped her lips, like a whisper.  
  
"Well, anyway, I don't get along with my family," Emily smiled. Perhaps if she told her story, then the other would leave her alone and she would finally have peace. All she had to do was grab the bait.  
"Oh why?"  
"We had an argument," she looked out the window, trying to look mournful. "They don't like the idea that I don't want to have an heir or a husband," returned to look at Laura, ready for the grand finale. "After all, I like women."  
"Oh, me too- I mean!" Laura blushed horribly and Emilie's eyes widened. "I also like women, but I have good relations with my family..."  
  
Emilie cursed fate for attracting a lesbian; her plan had failed miserably. Meanwhile, Francis could bear his laughter – what a situation his lady had gotten herself into!  
  
"Seriously? That's good, "Emilie merely said, not knowing how to progress.  
"Hmmm, but I understand how it isn't to achieve the goals of the parents," the other said, settling into the comfortable bench. "You know, my family is made up of lawyers. My parents, my brothers... but I didn't want to, I didn't like the idea. I wanted to be something else, but I still took the law course. My teacher noticed that I didn't want to be a lawyer, that I was just following in the footsteps of my family, so she suggested that I become a law teacher like her and voila, I'm an university teacher."  
  
Emilie listened intently and intently to Laura's story. Another smile escaped her lips, this time a sincere one.  
  
"So what, then, is the law professor right to sit in the wrong place in train on purpose?"  
"T-this! It has nothing to do!"  
  
This time, Emilie laughed, the first time after so long. Both Laura and Francis were taken by surprise. Emilie approached Laura.  
  
"I like you, Laura," she confided softly, as if it was a secret no one could know. "Are you free in two days, around 5 o'clock?"  
"I think so? Why?"  
"You're invited to tea time."  
  
Laura arched a brow, pulling away a little so she could look at the other.  
  
"Francis, write down her address. You're going to get her. "  
"Certainly, Mademoiselle Emilie."  
"Wait, what-"  
  
She couldn't contradict Emilie's wishes and couldn't explain to Tim why Francis was standing outside her house with a limousine.  
  
"I've come to get Mademoiselle Laura," Francis announced, probably not knowing the risk he was facing.  
"Who are you?" Tim's voice made Francis shudder. Now, he knew what he was up against.  
"Tim, I said I was going to have tea with... a friend."  
"With _him_?"  
"No, with his _boss_!"  
"Sorry for interrupting," Francis began, his hand on his chin. "But is Mademoiselle Laura going in this outfit?"  
"Yes, why?"  
  
Francis sighed; Laura was pretty, in fact, in a yellow sweater and jeans, but the event she was going to attend wasn't just a tea party, quite the opposite, it was much more than that. However, Emilie had anticipated this situation and Francis took a formal dress from the limousine.  
  
"Please, wear this, and when you're done, let me know how to treat my makeup and hair. As soon as possible, _please_. "  
  
Emilie, as soon as she was informed that Francis and her guest had arrived, went to the front door. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Laura in her dark green dress with a long flowing skirt, her sleeves of transparent green fabric embroidered with flowers.  
  
On the other hand, Laura swallowed when she saw Emilie in her red mermaid-tail dress and short-sleeved, lace-trimmed lace. Her hair was caught in a braid in a bun.  
  
"My _God_ ," Laura couldn't help herself. "You look beautiful!"  
"Why, thank you," Emilie approached and smiled. "I'm glad the dress I chose for you looks good on you."  
"You could have said it was a formal party, I have formal dresses... "  
"Well, seeing you with something I chose is satisfactory. ~"  
  
Laura blushed horribly and murmured a "thank you" in embarrassment. She was sure Emilie was flirting with her, and the worst of it was that it was working.  
  
"Come, I will introduce you to my parents."  
  
Both of them drove to the room where the tea party was taking place – there was no tea party at all. Several important people were gathered there and the main drink was French wine.  
  
"I don't understand your definition of tea."  
"Traditionally, 5 o'clock is tea time, isn't it?"  
  
Emilie grabbed Laura's arm and dragged her to her parents. When she was near, she bowed to her parents. Laura imitated her.  
  
"Father, Mother, allow me to introduce you to Laura Janssen, an university professor of law."  
"It's a ple-"  
"What's this, Emilie?" Emilie's father cut in abruptly. "Your girlfriend?"  
"I’m not-"  
"Yes, father, she is my girlfriend and in the future my wife."  
  
Again, Laura looked like she was going to have a heart attack at those words.  
  
"I just wanted to introduce you," Emily smiled sarcastically and grabbed Laura's hand tenderly; a contrast of actions. "Please, enjoy the party."  
  
They both left the couple and went to the porch where they could talk with some privacy.  
  
"Since when am I your girlfriend?"  
"From now on," Emilie leaned against the balcony wall, watching the fountain in the center of the garden. "It could be a fake or a real one, whatever you want."  
"Oh, so you're going to give me choice?"  
"Don't you want to help me?"  
  
Laura made a sound with her tongue and leaned against the wall too, very close to Emilie.  
  
"Well, if it's to date, let it be seriously, but I warn you that being a teacher leaves me with little free time."  
"It's all right."  
  
She took advantage of their proximity and kissed Laura's cheek, which flushed with surprise.  
  
"I will be in your care, my dear."


End file.
